shinobi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Oboro-Ryu ninjutsu
Oboro-ryu 'Ninjutsu '(朧流忍術 The Oboro School of Shinobi Strategem), also known as 'Oboro-ryu Ninpo '(朧流忍法'';Oboro Style Shinobi System)'' is the shinobi tradition practiced by the warriors of the Oboro Clan. It is the ninja tradition practiced by Jo Musashi and many others About The Oboro-ryu school is a tradition of the ninja who have been studying the world since ancient times and saving the world from collapse. Having evolved from the teachings of Chinese assassins, its purpose? To protect the peace of the world in secret, and to eliminate threats to the world's equilibrium, regardless of whether they were human or demon. The ninja arts of the Oboro School are similar to those of Koga and Iga, but there are no historical records of their connections. History The Oboro-ryu was founded from the teachings of the Rising Moon Clan by a man named 朧 月斎 正寿郎 Oboro Gessai Seijuro, a skillful warrior in service of the Fujiwara clan taught by the Rising Moon's Cike Grandmaster, Wangyue Dashi. It's purpose? To defend the order of the land from within the shadows, and eliminate those who would profit from the chaos of conflict or threaten the harmony of the land, regardless if the perpetrator was human or demon. Over the years he served as a shadow of justice in service of the Imperial line, called upon in times of dire need. At some point Gessai went into self-imposed exile in the mountains, meditating and training until he unlocked new levels of power, speed, skill, and technique. His efforts would unlock new skills and abilities that would evolve into a new form of Shinobi Art. After coming across this revelation, Gessai founded the Oboro School as a place where the Rising Moon's arts were taught to those he deemed worthy. For over 900 years, the Oboro School continued to evolve its tradition to suit the era, becoming masters of blade and gun and training for superhuman battle technique. To this day after over 30 generations, the Oboro ninja tradition continues to evolve and thrive. Skills and Techniques In the Oboro School of Shinobi, all skills and techniques are categorized based on specific fields of study. Oboro-ryu Fields of Study * 精神的教養 Seishin-teki Kyoyo; refinement of the mind and spirit is required so that a shinobi can fulfill their duties even if exposed to the darkest most twisted side of human nature. * 体術Taijutsu (Physical techniques or more figuratively hand-to-hand combat) refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimization of natural human abilities in general. This includes study of various martial and movement skills suited to the ninja's needs * 武器術 Bukijutsu (Weapon Skills)- study of various weapon forms from blades and staves to guns and unconventional weapons from the surrounding area itself. * 兵法 Heiho- Military Strategy * 忍術 Ninjutsu- study of espionage, stealth, subterfuge and disguise, incluiding knowledge of observation and discerning the enemies intention Ideology The Oboro School teaches that the arts of the Shinobi should be used to protect the harmony of the world. In the teachings of their Rising Moon ancestors, the Oboro are taught early on that everyone, regardless of social standing, be they an emperor, a soldier, or just a common tradesman or civilian, play a part in the grand design of the world. As such they are firm believers in the concept of "justice for all". The Oboro School teaches that Ninjutsu should solely be used to preserve the order of the world, for the powers of stealth possessed by the shinobi must never be misused out of risk of destroying the balance the world. As such the Oboro only acted in service of the country as a whole. Nothing infuriates an Oboro worse than misdeeds being perpetrated with their arts for self-serving gains, and so a deadly price is paid by those who would misuse the arts; death, or be forever shattered by the tragedies of their own karma. As such, those who bear the name Shinobi, are taught to use their power to protect the least fortunate, even if the methods were to be seen as violent or cruel, and serve the greater good of the country, the community, and most of all, the safety of all they hold dear. In their teachings they follow ten ideals identical to those stated in the Bansenshukai; one of the legendary three bibles of Shinobi; Ideals of the Shinobi # To maintain a strong body, with loyalty, bravery, stratagem, skills, and belief. # To be gentle and faithful with less desire, to value academies, to remember obligations. # To be eloquent, to read domestic and foreign books, to be wise enough not to be cheated by anyone. # To know providence, to master the teachings of Buddhism and Confucianism, and to realize one's destiny. # To respect ancient, domestic and foreign ethos, to wear a heroic temper. # To be called a good man usually without arguing with anyone. # To have a tidy family and relatives, never to betray anyone and abuse ninjutsu. # To travel around all countries, and to know the customs and manners of each land well. # To have a talent for literature, to excel in writing and to possess a talent for and keen understanding of military affairs. # To acquire artistic accomplishments like singing and dancing, traditional Japanese music, making impressions of others, and to utilize them when necessary.